


every part of you

by filthyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyes/pseuds/filthyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every part of him was hypnotizing. Even the parts that he wouldn’t consider so; his greying temples, his expressive eyes, his moles, every stray hair, his voice— soft, yet aching with a sort of long-buried pain. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	every part of you

Every part of him was hypnotizing. Even the parts that he wouldn’t consider so.

Hanzo’s greying temples, his expressive eyes, his moles, every stray hair— his voice, soft, yet aching with a sort of long-buried pain. He was beautiful.

Mccree kissed every part of him, every beautiful inch of skin, every line of ink. He kissed his forehead, his eyelids, the shell of his ear. The small, pained whimpers he coaxed out of the man with his touch made him ache, made his gut wrench.

He trailed down to his throat, scraping his teeth against the smaller man’s collarbone. Hanzo chewed on his lip, trying to hold in the sounds he couldn’t help. Mccree latched on to a a sensitive patch on his neck, leaving a deep purple bruise and Hanzo keens, pushing against Mccree, _too much, too much_.

Mccree moved back up and captured his lips. Hanzo was pliant and open, lapping into his mouth as they moved together, limbs tangled beneath layers of cloth and metal, leather and sweat.

“Darlin’, you’re driving me a little nuts,” Mccree chuckled between kisses.

Hanzo grunted, “You also make me feel,” His blush deepened. “Strange.”

Mccree grinned at that. He began pulling layers off of Hanzo, kissing him down his neck, biting his shoulder as he exposed it. Hanzo tore the sash around his waist off, throwing it aside as Mccree pulled the rest of his layers off. It felt like a ritual, with every bit of skin exposed, his hands worshiped planes of scarred flesh, praying for the old memories to fade. Hanzo watched him, eyes dark and burning with, something. What it was, Mccree couldn’t read.

Mccree quickly sat up, shucking off his serape. Hanzo lay on the bed, breathing ragged. He was spread open and disheveled; his growing arousal was clear, peeking through his undergarments. Mccree’s eyes wandered across the body below him, hungry and mischievous.

“Wow,” Mccree breathed out, unbuckling his pants. “Fuckin’ _gorgeous_.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and exhaled, cock throbbing uncomfortably through the cloth. Mccree smirked, freeing his length and stroking slowly; deliberately. He wanted to savor the man, every whimper, every roll of his hips, every bead of sweat on his brow, every look Hanzo gave him beneath hooded eyes. He leaned down, robotic arm bracing him above the smaller man; He pressed their foreheads together.

“Every part of you,” Mccree spoke earnestly, reaching down and freeing Hanzo’s own member. He grasped both of their lengths in one hand, crowns rubbing against each other. They grunted in unison, flesh against burning flesh, both thrusting into Mccree’s open hand.

“The way you talk, the shape of your nose,” Mccree spoke softly. “The curve of your lips-“

“Stop _talking_.” Hanzo moaned out, precum leaking freely from his cock, slicking their movements, hips moving faster.

Mccree huffed, “Love the sounds you make, especially when you try holdin’ back.”

Hanzo grit through his teeth. “You’re a fool.”

“But its true.” Mccree spoke. “I suppose I am a fool.” Their eyes met, for an instant. Mccree’s arm collapsed as he came, crying out as his seed coated their chests. Mccree’s moans rang through Hanzo’s ears, pulling him into his own completion; face twisted in pleasure, his name on his lips. Hanzo continued to thrust into Mccree’s hand, drawing out his orgasm until he was dry.

They lay there, sated, for a long while. Mccree rolled them both onto their sides, and they both met in the middle, kissing lazily, languidly. Hanzo’s arousal stirred, brushing against Mccree’s thigh, but they both were too exhausted to move.

Mccree broke the kiss, “I’m real romantic, aren’t I?” He mumbled.

Hanzo’s brow furrowed, turning away from the other man as he huffed. Mccree grinned, arm wrapping around the other man’s waist, pulling him close as they drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
